a Yu-Gi-Oh! christmas carol
by digigirl132
Summary: what happens on christmas night when Tea, Thristen, and Joey all sleep over at Yuugi's house? what happens when Seto tells Mokuba the story of Santa Clause? this fic tells it all! it's written to the story "The Night Before Christmas". please r+r, flames


Disclaimer:

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Though I wish I did

Don't sue me, I'm just a kid.

If you do, I have no money *cringe*

Hey, I seem to be on a rhyming binge.

Author's note: I wrote this while on a sugar high, so there is much insanity.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the city,

Not a person was stirring, except for one ninny.

A young boy named Joey, just barely 15,

Made his way around, making sure not to bee seen.

He crept through the hall, which he should have not,

He made sure to be quiet, for he didn't want to get caught.

He creeped down the stairs, as careful as could be,

He went in the living room and eyed that tree.

He saw all the presents, as many as could be,

But there was one thing that Joey failed to see.

As he ran tot eh tree, full of delight,

He tripped over something, and went into flight.

A voice said, "Who's there, tell me now!"

I'll tell you, Joey did not make a sound.

The voice said, "Come out, or I'll call the cops!"

"Hey," Joey said, "Come on, cool it, pops."

"Joey," The voice said, while stepping into the light,

"you sure have gotten yourself into a plight."

Joey's eyes bulged in disbelief and horror,

For it was Yuugi who had been asleep on the floor.

"You know," Yuugi said, "It's still late at night,

You should be in bed, not in my sight."

Then Joey realized something and he thought, "Oh no."

For this was not Yuugi, it was simply Yuugioh.

"Why are you up," Said Joey with care,

For Yuugioh was never really fair.

"It was Yuugi's idea, he knew you'd be up tonight,"

Answered Yuugioh, "and I knew that he was right."

Joey turned his head, sulking in defeat,

And went upstairs to get some sleep.

As he walked back to bed, the door he did slam,

And Tristen said, "I knew it! That liar, that clam!"

He shot up real fast, he hit his head,

From the room next-door, Tea said,   


"Go to bed, Tristen. Go to bed, Joey.

Before you know it, it will be morning."

From a house nearby, there was just a peep,

As two brothers tired to go to sleep.

"I'm not tired," Mokuba said, "I wannah play."

Seto just replied, "Wait for another day."

Mokuba said, "This is boring.

Seto, will you tell me a story?"

"Hmmm," Seto thought, "What story should I tell?

One where I beat Yuugi, and he goes to hell?"

"Hurry up, Seto," Mokuba replied,

"I want to hear one before I die!"

"Here's one you'll like, it's got a jingle."

And Seto told Mokuba of Chris Cringle.

"He rides in a sleigh," Seto said,

"In the dark night that seems almost dead"

"Over the houses he flies, with reindeer times eight,

And this man is grossly overweight."

"He lands on the roof, without making a peep,

While all of the children are fast asleep."

"he comes down the chimney, sack full of toys,

For all of the good little girls and boys."

"For all the bad kids, he leaves quite a gift,

For coal is all those bad kids get."

"He leaves just as quietly as he came,

On his list, he checks off another name."

"then on to the next house, all though the night,

Until morning, when does end his flight."

Mokuba stared at his brother, his lower lip bit,

He said, "You actually think I believe that shit?"

"No way down a chimney can a fat man come,

He'd get stuck, then he'd look dumb."

"And how could he fly with 8 reindeer?

How could he go from far to near?"

"As many say, times by and by,

I say to you: fat men don't fly."

Seto shook his head, his goal not achieved,

He said, "But this is the one story that I believe."

Then, from the roof, there was a bump, rustle and snort,

And much more sounds of that sort.

Mokuba said nothing, but with a cheer,

Seto said, "Chris Cringle is finally here!"

Mokuba said, "No way it could be true!"

"How could he come right out of the blue?!"

He came down the chimney, then face to face,

He said, "there is much sorrow in this place."

"I know it's hard for you to believe,

But that is what I am here to achieve."

"Just believe, Mokuba, and I will be real,

But push me away, and I can't repeal."

"I'll try," Said Mokuba, filled with sorrow no more,

"I'm sorry that didn't believe Seto before."

Cringle nodded and went up the chimney,

To where a sled waited with all of his steeds.

Then, all heard a voice out of the blue,

"Make a wish, and it shall come true."

Said Yuugi: "I want to have peace between Yuugioh and Kaiba." 

Said Tristen: "I want to meet the real Santa."

Said Joey: "I want morning to come already."

Said Tea: "I want Yuugi and I to go steady."

Said Seto: "I want to beat Yuugi in the end."

Said Mokuba: "I wish Seto had a girlfriend."

But in the end, did all their wishes come true?

Well, that all depends on your point of view.


End file.
